Sekotak Cherry
by Crimson S. Rose
Summary: Mungkin ini salah Satsuki karena sedang di rumah sendirian dan tiba-tiba Akashi Seijuurou datang dengan sekotak buah cherry segar di tangannya. Rasa asam manis buah cherry benar-benar menggoda lidah, membuat mereka berdua ketagihan.- AU. Akashi/Momoi. DLDR.


.

.

 **Sekotak Cherry** by _Crimson Scarlet Rose_

 **Kuroko no Basket** ⓒ _Fujimaki T._

 **Warn:** AU. Shoujo. Plotnya mungkin garing. Mostly Akashi/Momoi. DLDR.

Crack pair always make my glucose goes up to the max. They're just so cute in each ways.

Bacanya pelan-pelan ya.

(❀ ◦ ﹏ ◦)ノ

.

.

* * *

 **Ting tong...**

Bunyi nyaring bel yang khas mengusik pendengarannya. Gadis berambut _fuschia_ itu tertarik dari alam mimpi indahnya di siang bolong. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya di sofa dan terduduk. Satsuki lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya supaya lebih mudah memfokuskan pengelihatannya.

 **Ting tong...**

Dalam hati Satsuki menggerutu akan ketidaksabaran orang yang berada di depan pintu kayu rumahnya.

"Iyaaa sebentaaar," teriaknya supaya tamu tersebut berhenti menekan bel rumahnya. Oh gadis itu lupa kalau jarak antara pintu depan dan sofa di ruang tengah (tempat Satsuki berada sekarang) agak jauh. Semoga orang itu dapat mendengarnya, walaupun ia tidak begitu yakin akan terdengar.

Satsuki akhirnya bangkit dan beranjak cepat mendekati pintu masuk. Ia menyisir pelan rambut merah mudanya dengan jari-jemari lentiknya; tidak mau _bed-hairs_ -nya terlalu terlihat. Gagang pintu ia raih oleh salah satu tangannya, memutarnya ke bawah, dan menariknya ke dalam. Angin musim gugur segera menyapa wajahnya, membuat badannya bergidik dingin sesaat; ia tentu memasang penghangat ruangan di rumahnya. Sesosok pria dengan jaket biru dongker dan celana _cargo_ yang terdapat kantung saku besar di kanan dan kirinya, berdiri di hadapan Satsuki membawa sekotak plastik penuh buah berwarna merah yang mungil; _cherry_.

"Eh, Akashi-kun?!" tubuh gadis itu sedikit terlonjak kaget, "kenapa ada di sini? Bukannya kau sedang pergi ke Hokkaido?"

"Aku baru saja pulang," _ruby_ milik Akashi menatap manik Satsuki yang sewarna bunga sakura, "kau tidak memintaku untuk masuk? Udara di luar cukup dingin kau tahu."

Satsuki mengerjap, "Tanpa kau suruh pun aku mau memintamu masuk, huh," ia menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Satsuki masuk ke dalam, diikuti Akashi yang mengekor masuk lalu menutup pintunya.

"Kau marah?" Akashi kemudian duduk leluasa di sofa panjang berwarna putih di hadapan TV LCD ukuran 21" _inch_. Ia sering datang ke sini sehingga sudah tidak sungkan lagi.

Gadis itu pergi ke dapur tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Tentu saja, Akashi juga sedikit kesal diabaikan seperti itu. Ia 'kan seorang Akashi; dengan segundang prestisi dan kehormatan. Jadi kesimpulannya, seorang Akashi itu tidak suka diabaikan. Hanya saja ini dalam sirkumstansi yang berbeda.

Pria itu lalu mengambil _remote_ hitam di atas meja, menyalakan TV, dan mengganti-ganti _channel_. Hanya saja tak ada acara TV yang menarik perhatiannya. Acara _News Info_ juga belum tayang. Ia mendengus, lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Berjalan menuju dapur di samping ruang TV di mana Satsuki berada.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Satsuki saat itu sedang mengaduk coklat hangat di dalam mug dengan sebuah sendok. Setelah selesai ia menaruh mug tersebut di sebuah nampan, bersama satu mug lainnya bercorak beruang; terdapat sebuah toples kaca berisi _snack_ juga.

"Menurutmu?" Ia lalu membawa nampan itu menuju ruang tengah, melewati Akashi tanpa menoleh pada pria berambut merah bara tersebut.

Akashi menutup matanya, menghela napas. Memang agak sulit kiranya menghadapi Satsuki yang seperti ini. Ia kembali ke ruang tengah.

Satsuki duduk di sofa depan TV. Akashi turut duduk di sebelah gadis itu, menatap manik _fuschia_ -nya diam. Gadis itu merasa ganjil karena tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Akashi. Ia akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke TV. Sayangnya Satsuki sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan acara musik rakyat yang sedang ditayangkan. Mungkin kelihatannya kekanak-kanakan karena ia marah hanya gara-gara hal sepele (atau mungkin gadis itu dalam masa PMS-nya sehingga mudah marah). Akan tetapi, setelah tiga minggu lebih tidak bertemu karena ayahnya Akashi mengajak putra tunggalnya itu untuk liburan ke Hokkaido, pemuda yang berada di sampingnya (kekasihnya yang sudah lebih dari satu tahun) malah meledeknya di pertemuan pertama mereka tadi. Dia tidak bilang rindu padanya dan bahkan sekarang belum minta maaf! Huh, padahal, rindu dalam hati Satsuki sudah membludak. Bam. Seperti balon hijau yang meletus dalam lagu balonku. _Hm_ stop, mungkin terdengar berlebihan.

"Oke, kau marah," Akashi mengambil sebuah kotak makan plastik dari meja. Ia kemudian membuka tutup wadahnya, mengambil sebuah buah merah bertangkai pendek yang mengikat kembarannya di sampingnya, "ini sebagai permintaan maafku," pria itu menyodorkannya ke hadapan Satsuki.

Gadis itu merasa disogok olehnya; dengan sekotak penuh buah _cherry_ segar. _Cherry_ adalah buah kesukaannya. Rasanya manis yang mengalahkan rasa asamnya membuat Satsuki ketagihan.

" _Ugh_ , kau curang," ia mengambil buah itu dari tangan Akashi. Melahapnya dalam sekali huap lalu membuang tangkainya. Rasanya tetap tidak berubah, begitu menggiurkan dan menggoda, "aku juga minta maaf, mungkin sedang PMS jadi mudah marah."

"Tak masalah," Akashi menyuapkan sebuah _cherry_ yang sudah dipisahkan dari tangkainya ke dalam mulut Satsuki.

"Omong-omong, mana paman dan bibi?"

Satsuki mengedikkan bahu, "Mereka dapat tiket gratis liburan ke _onsen_ tiga hari dua malam dari teman ayah."

"Kau sendirian di sini?" Akashi menaikan sedikit alisnya.

" _Hm_ ... memang sih dari kemarin sampai sekarang, aku sendirian," Satsuki memetik lagi sebuah _cherry_ dari tangkainya, mengunyah, lalu menelannya, "tapi ada Dai-chan kok! Tenang saja! Dia selalu mengantarkan makanan buatan ibunya ke rumahku tiap jam makan. Sekalian mengecek keadaanku katanya, takut-takut aku membuat kekacauan di dapur," ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Jujur, aku tidak suka," sorot mata Akashi berubah tajam.

"Eh?" Satsuki mengerjap, "Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu? Kau tentu tahu 'kan, Dai-chan cuma teman masa kecilku kok. Kami tidak mungkin lebih dari itu," gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya; gestur membantah.

"Walau begitu aku tetap tidak suka," Akashi besidekap, "besok aku akan menemanimu sampai orang tuamu pulang."

"Akashi-kun tetap tidak berubah," ia mengambil buah _cherry_ tersebut, dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut Akashi.

"Dai-chan tidak bisa menggantikanmu di sini," gadis itu menunjuk ke arah dadanya, "soalnya aku masih suka padamu kok."

"Sampai kapan?" Akashi berhasil menelan buah _cherry_ yang sudah dikunyahnya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu pasti," Satsuki mengambil kedua mug yang berisi coklat hangat, menyodorkan salah satunya pada Akashi, "tapi mungkin saja bisa sangat lama."

Akashi menerima mug hijau tersebut, meneguk cairan berwarna coklat muda ini perlahan. Rasa manis dan sedikit pahit mengisi kerongkongannya. Ia kemudian menaruh mug-nya di atas meja, "aku juga mungkin seperti itu."

Satsuki tersenyum simpul sejenak; senyum yang penuh makna. Kemudian ia meminum coklatnya perlahan dan menaruh mug corak beruang-nya kembali ke atas meja.

"Mau coba _corn-flakes_?" tunjuk Satsuki pada sebuah toples kaca yang tadi ia bawa dari dapur.

Akashi menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih," ia mengambil kotak buah _cherry_ dan memisahkan beberapa buah sekaligus dari tangkainya untuk dimakan.

"Kau pasti ketagihan karena rasa buah _cherry_ yang begitu menggoda," Satsuki menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Akashi, gadis itu masih tersenyum, "jangan dihabiskan, sisakan buat _Kaa_ -chan dan _Otou_ -san."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ini yang terakhir," Akashi kembali mengambil sebuah _cherry_ , "Kau masih mau memakan _cherry_ -nya?"

" _Hm-m_ , aku mau satu," Satsuki mengangguk kecil; terbaring manja di atas pangkuan pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Lihat kemari," perintah Akashi. Manik indah mereka saling bersirobok. Satsuki selalu tertarik dengan iris _ruby_ pria ini. Seperti _cherry_ , begitu menggoda tetapi lebih memabukkan. Ia selalu merasakan debaran kencang dalam jantungnya dan kupu-kupu menggelitiki rongga perutnya ketika menatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata milik Akashi Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou," tanpa sadar ia memanggil nama kecil Akashi, pria itu sedikit kaget kelihatannya.

"Ah maaf aku tidak sadar Akashi-kun," Satsuki menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. Ia merasa kikuk dan salah tingkah.

Tanpa menghiraukannya, pria itu kembali berbicara, "Kau mau _cherry_ yang terakhir ini kan? Buka mulutmu,"

Satsuki menuruti perintah Akashi tanpa mempertanyakannya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menutup kedua matanya; terlalu lama memandang Akashi akan sangat tidak sehat untuk jantung dan organ pernapasannya.

 _Uhm_. Sebuah _cherry_ meluncur masuk perlahan ke dalam mulutnya. Gadis itu mengunyahnya perlahan supaya tidak tersedak. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan besar yang sudah lama ia kenal merangkulnya. Membawa tubuh mungilnya mendekat ke tubuh Akashi Seijuurou. Wangi _citrus_ dan _wood_ bercampur padu, memasuki indera penciuman Satsuki.

Satsuki membuka matanya, "Akashi-kun?"

"Jangan panggil Akashi lagi. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita berkencan?" Akashi menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam leher jenjang gadis ini. Ia bisa merasakan wangi stroberi menguar dari tubuh sang gadis, "kau bahkan memanggil Aomine Daiki dengan nama kecilnya."

Satsuki terdiam, _apa Akashi-kun secemburu itu pada Dai_ _-_ _chan?_ , pikirnya.

"Kau tahu, setelah beberapa minggu tidak bertemu, aku merasa gila sendiri," ia memeluk Satsuki lebih erat.

"Seijuurou," gadis itu membalas pelukan Akashi. Ia tersenyum, "aku juga sangat-sangat-sangaaaaat merindukanmu," bisiknya ke salah satu telinga Akashi. Tubuh pria itu menegang ketika napas Satsuki bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulit telingannya.

Akashi menarik wajahnya dan melepas pelukannya. Ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Satsuki yang kini telah bangun dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menggapai bagian kiri wajah Satsuki dengan tangan kanannya. Mengusap pipinya lembut, lalu tangannya berlari ke belakang kepala gadis itu, dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah kecupan hangat yang memabukkan. Semakin lama kecupan-kecupan itu menjadi ciuman yang intens, Akashi sampai melumat bibir ranum Satsuki. Ia memaksa Satsuki untuk membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah mereka bermain sebentar. Dada mereka terasa terbakar sekarang. Hawa ruangan ini juga seakan memanas. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka menarik diri karena kehabisan oksigen. Satsuki dan Akashi terengah-engah. Wajah mereka juga sama-sama panas dan memerah.

"Aku tidak puas Satsuki," kata Akashi di sela-sela napasnya.

Satsuki yang baru saja mau berkomentar sudah diserang lagi oleh bibir Akashi. Sampai tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang. Kini Akashi berada di atasnya.

" _Ugh_ , Seijuuro!" gerutu Satsuki sebal.

Akashi menyeringai tipis, "Salah sendiri bibirmu semanis dan semenggoda buah _cherry_ Satsuki," ia kembali melumat bibir Satsuki.

.

.

 _ **Completo**_

.

.

* * *

 **A/n:**

Maaf nista sekali plotnya somehow gejes dan cheessy. Anyway, salam kenal semua untuk penghuni fandom kurobas khususnya untuk pair AkaMomo.

Duh kalo maaf juga kalo OOC. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini betewe.

(Bacanya pas buka puasa kalo bisa. Pos jam segini karena cuma punya kuota inet pagi-pagi hiks.)

 **-rose**


End file.
